This invention relates to a structure of bottle head, particularly to a leakage-proof push-button type bottle head for easy water supply.
An average thermos bottle usually contains a bottle body and a cap. A user has to open the cap at first, then turn to loosen a bottle muzzle engaged with a threaded neck for pouring out the water in the bottle.
In turning to loosen the bottle muzzle, the user can hardly control the bottle muzzle to be loosened at a proper position so that the pouring rate is different every time to possibly get the user scalded with hot water. Another defect of such a design is that the water inside may flow out in a fall of the thermos bottle if the threaded neck and the bottle muzzle have not been screw-jointed tightly enough.